


Loose Screws

by thedoctorsrose



Category: The Breakfast Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsrose/pseuds/thedoctorsrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another version of the JohnxClaire after detention stories. Can they make it work even with everyone watching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece of fanfiction. I hope you like it!
> 
> \- Danni

Claire placed her earring in the palm of John's hand and closed his fingers over it. John leaned in to kiss her and she let him. Pulling back, she couldn't help but feel the sparks on her lips. John tried for a second kiss, but Claire shyly moved to get into her father's BMW. She slipped into the passenger seat and looked up at John as she shut the door.

They kept eye contact as her father drove away.

"Who's the boy?" Her father asked.

"Oh, no one…" She replied, peeking in the rear view mirror to try and catch one last glance of John.

"Well, how was detention?"

"Fine. Wasn't as bad as I expected. We had to write a report."

"Nice to know you weren't tortured too much." Her father chuckled.

Claire leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes, glad she could still feel John's kiss. She smiled slightly.

It was too bad she probably wouldn't talk to him again.


	2. Chapter 1

Sunday morning after detention, Claire Standish woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. She sat up and stretched, then looked over at her clock. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the time: 6:46 A.M. She had her own phone line and only her friends called her on it. Who could possibly be up at this hour? Not any of her friends. She scowled and reached for the phone on her bedside table.

"What on earth are you thinking, calling me up at 7 in the morning on a Sunday?" She demanded.

"Hey, princess." Replied the man on the other end.

"I'm not in the mood for dirty phone calls. Please leave me alone." She slammed down the phone and pulled a pillow over her head. Just as she was drifting back to sleep, the phone rang again. Claire tossed the pillow across the room and snatched up the phone. "I asked you to leave me…"

"I was just wondering if you happened to have any other earrings you'd be willing to give up. I think I need to start spicing up my outfits."

"John?"

"Will you be in the mood for dirty phone calls later?" John Bender teased.

Claire blushed. "What… what are you doing calling me?"

"Is it a crime?"

Claire was silent for a moment.

"Helloooooo? Going to say something?"

"How did you even get my number?"

"Well you see, there are these big books that have everyone's phone number in it..."

"Oh." Claire twirled the phone cord around her finger.

"What are you doing later?" John asked.

"Huh?"

"Wanna hang out or something?"

"A date?" Claire exclaimed.

"Absolutely not." John answered.

"Then why?"

"No special reason."

"What would we do?"

"What wouldn't we do?"

"Very funny." Claire replied. "I'm serious."

"Me too. We could get your American Express and make a day of it."

"Ha, yeah, right."

"Tsk tsk. I guess you don't wanna spend time with me?"

"That's not..." The dial tone began. "Damn it!" Claire put the phone back on the receiver. Was he purposely trying to toy with her? She turned over in bed and pulled up the covers. Way past the point of being able to go back to sleep, she yawned and watched the clock tick by. Hopefully, John would call back.


	3. Chapter 2

Around 10 o'clock, Claire woke up and glanced at the clock. She sat up and stretched. She leaned over and checked her answering machine. Nothing.

She stood up and opened the window and breathed in the warm air. It was wonderful weather, so she decided to head out and enjoy it. She got showered, got dressed, put on her make up, and grabbed her sunglasses before heading out.

She walked along the sidewalk in her neighborhood watching men wash their cars, kids playing, and women gardening. Claire lived in a gated community and she loved when it was peaceful like this.

The memories of yesterday's detention flowed through her mind. It really was a good time. She thought about how she would actually enjoy having those people as her friends. But she couldn't be their friends. It sounded snobbish but high school is tough, and you have to be with the right people to get by.

She slipped her hands in her pockets. She wondered what John was doing. Not a good thing to wonder, she told herself. What if he was trying to call right now?

She turned and faced the house, bouncing on her feet and biting her nails. She sighed and headed back to the house, mumbling to herself about how ridiculous this was. She ran up upstairs to her room to find that the phone was not ringing. Why don't I call him? She thought. Claire wondered if he even had a phone. She went into her father's room and picked up a phone book. Licking her fingers, she turned to the B's. Oh, there were quite a few Benders in here. She sighed in frustration. From the other room, she heard the phone ringing. The sound scared her and she dropped the phone book. She ran into her room, jumped on the bed, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She panted.

"What are you out of breathe for? Your boyfriend in the room?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Know what else I don't have?"

"What's that?"

"My number in the phone book. I didn't have my number in the phone book."

There was silence.

"Did you hear me, John?"

"Yeah."

"So where did you get my number?"

"None ya. Say, if you're done asking questions, wanna do something?"

Claire smiled to herself. "Yeah."

"Alright then. Meet me at the school."

"The school?"

"Yeah, been there before? Meet me in 10 minutes." He hung up.

Claire tossed down the phone and jumped up. She ran to her closet to look for something to wear. She couldn't believe she was doing this.


End file.
